


Coming For The Coffee

by articcat621



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Drabble, F/M, Flirting, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27441718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Dawn knew he wasn't coming around for the coffee.
Relationships: Bog King/Marianne (Strange Magic)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	Coming For The Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for the 31 days of fanfiction challenge. This was for Oct 29th, prompt was: an AU. We went with coffee shoppe! Not beta'd, so pardon any lingering mistakes.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Strange Magic, George Lucas and others do. I'm not making any money from the posting of this one-shot.

Marianne wiped down the counter, enjoying the quietness of the coffee shoppe. Dawn had slipped into the back to check inventory and left Marianne to man the counter. The two sisters had been running the Summerfield Bakery for roughly seven months now, and it was quite the success in their little hometown.

Humming to herself, she moved to wipe the back counter. She heard the door chime, signalling that someone had come in. Looking up, Marianne smiled when she saw one of their regulars, Bog. 

“Afternoon,” he said, flashing her a smile as he approached the counter.

“Hi,” she said, putting on a smile. “What can I get for you today?”

“Large coffee, black,” he said. His Scottish timber never failed to send shivers down her spine. 

It was his usual. Marianne wrote his name on the side of the cup, along with his order.

She took his payment, nearly dropping the coins when he winked at her. No… that couldn’t have been right. There’s no way he winked at her… She must have imagined that.

Heart fluttering from his wink, that she was still doubting even happened, Marianne set about getting him his coffee. She hummed quietly to herself as she worked. Once finished, she moved over to the pick-up counter, where he was waiting for her. He was looking up at the wall of the cafe, scanning the artwork there. 

She cleared her throat. “Bog? You’re all set,” Marianne said quietly, handing him his coffee.

“Thank you,” he murmured, taking the coffee from her hand, his fingers brushing against hers. “I was wondering…”

“Yes?” Marianne asked, unsure of what he was saying. She looked at him warily.

“What’s your name?”

Her eyes widened in surprise before she smiled. “Marianne,” she replied nervously.

Bog grinned. “Well, Marianne, I’ll see ye around.”

Her heart thumped nervously in her chest. “See you around, Bog.” He turned, winking at her before exiting the shoppe. 

“He totally has a crush on you!” Dawn squealed, clapping her hands in excitement. 

“No, he’s a regular who’s just being friendly.” 

Dawn shook her head smiling. "Sweetie, he's definitely not coming back for the coffee."

Marianne scowled, but she couldn’t help the smile that tugged on the corner of her lips as she wondering if Dawn was right.


End file.
